


Grumpy Australians and Personal Assistants

by The_Fierce_Otaku (orphan_account)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Fierce_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture this: You're boss hates you at your first job at a tech company that specializes in video games. Then you start to have a major crush on him.</p><p>Jack has his work cut out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Australians and Personal Assistants

The screams of an alarm clock tore through the air. A head poked out from under the covers, obviously deep in sleep. 

The figure that was barely defined underneath the thin Tigger blanket he called a comforter was attacked by a flying shoe from the other room.

It was a heel thrown by a panicking Latina. She had a pixie cut with yellow and green dyed bangs. Her name is Tiana "Tooth" (or Ana) Santiago. She was in the middle of getting dressed, midway through pulling up her blue flared skirt.

A mop of stark white hair peeked out from under the blanket. Tired blue eyes followed and soon there was a drool covered mouth in view too. 

"Jack! Work starts in 15 minutes!"

The man, Jack, snapped awake at this and shifted to get off the bed... Only to fall face first on the hardwood floor. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair in irritation. 

Jack was 22 at the time, fresh out of uni with an impressive resume and college. He certainly didn't look very impressive right now. 

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and brushed his teeth. Jack then yanked on his black skinny jeans and pulled on a blue checkered dress shirt. Afterwards, he tied a dark, navy blue tie around his neck.

Ana waited anxiously at the industrial looking door that lead to the hallway, checking her yellow watch every two seconds. "Jack! Let's go!". Jack hurriedly tied his last green Vans shoe.

The duo headed into the elevator, out of breath.

"5 minutes until Aster gets there, you're lucky we live across the street." 

"The guys name is Aster?"

"Yeah, don't mess this up man. I'm warning you of what I would do and what Aster would do."

"M'kay Ana"

* * *

 

 They were entering the building when Ana had to run to her office for something. Jack wandered around the two connected work spaces. 

The first room had multicolored cubicles and a lounge in the front. In the lounge, there was a flat screen mounted on the wall. There was an Xbox one, Wii U, and a Ps4 all on the entertainment stand. 

 _Whoever runs this place is awesome._ Jack thought with a grin on his face. Jack spotted a kitchenette and power walked to it. In the cabinets there were Redvines, Goldfish, cookies, and instant noodles.

He shook his head knowing Ana would kill him if he did something he wasn't supposed to do. On Jack's way out a guy walked straight into him. 

"Watch where you're going." said guy growled.

Jack turned around and his North-Cal self, whom he left back in the bay area, burst forward with mega-sarcasm.   


"Oops, my bad. Didn't notice the sign saying," Jack spread his arms in a naming motion, "'Beware of lumbering kangaroos' around here." Jack wore a shit eating grin on his face.

The guy turned around hella quick. He had a super glare trained on Jack. Honestly from passerby, Angry-Man looked about ready to smack someone- specifically Jack.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"I said  _kangaroo."_

A short man with blonde hair walked by noticed the tension. He dismissed it as not his problem. As soon as he walked by the man realized, it was his problem.

  



End file.
